1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology that can easily fabricate nanoscale patterns on a large-area substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing a semiconductor device, it is necessary to form a plurality of fine patterns, such as word lines, digit lines, or contacts. In general, these fine patterns are formed using a lithography technique.
A contact lithography process that has been traditionally widely used can form patterns over a wide area, but there is a limitation (1-2 um) on a pitch of fine patterns due to a diffraction limit of light.
To overcome such a limitation, a stepper, a scanner, an E-beam lithography, a holographic lithography, and so on, have been developed. However, these methods need complicated and sophisticated equipment and considerable expense, and there is a limitation on an area for pattern formation.
However, the existing lithography process has a fundamental limitation in forming nanoscale fine patterns due to the limit of equipment or problems of process characteristic. More specifically, the conventional lithography technique has difficulty in forming nanoscale patterns uniformly over a large area of 8 inches or more.